The present invention relates generally to cart or pallet return storage systems and more particularly, to improved load transfer with cart or pallet return systems that selectively and efficiently transfer unloaded carts, unloaded carts and pallets or unloaded pallets from a storage position to a position where they may be reloaded, replaced or re-used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,896 issued on Dec. 15, 1992 in the name of Anthony N. Konstant and was assigned to Konstant Products, Inc. (hereinafter referred to as the "Konstant '896 patent" and incorporated herein by reference). The Konstant '896 patent teaches, among other things, a cart return storage system in which unloaded wheeled carts (or carts and pallets) are selectively and automatically transferred from an unloading or stored end to a loading or return end where they may be conveniently stored, repositioned or re-used. Similarly, in Mr. Konstant's pending application, Ser. No. 08/237,441 filed on May 3, 1994, and assigned to Konstant Products, Inc. (the "Konstant application"), another transfer and return system is taught. Such systems transfer a cart to an unloading position and then to a reloading position without an operator having to physically remove the pallet or the cart until it is in position to be reloaded.
The systems and devices disclosed in the Konstant '896 patent and the Konstant application satisfy the many needs of storage for customers. For example, they provide systems that are capable of achieving the highest possible storage density within a particular storage area, on a first-in, first-out inventory basis. Additionally, such systems maintain the efficiency of push-back rack-type systems and provide numerous advantages, such as selective and automatic transfer for cart return and reloading.
Generally, in order to selectively and automatically effectuate transfer, such systems typically require carts that are specifically designed and constructed. For example, the front set of wheels of the carts of such systems are typically spaced further out from the side of the carts than the rear wheels. In addition, guide wheels or other means are usually provided to keep the cart in alignment with the feed and return rails. The typical rails of such systems were also notched to permit transfer of carts using means such slots or ramps. In operation, cart or cart and pallet transfer is typically accomplished in such systems by the cart dropping from the feed rails to the return rails or rolling down ramps to accommodate the wheels of the carts between the feed and the return rails. Some such systems utilize pulley and other means as part of the means to effectuate transfer.
Some users of such systems may desire potentially simpler, smoother operation in certain storage situations. Easier manufacture and assembly of the components of such systems may also be desired, along with less wear and tear on the components of the system and, particularly, the wheels and assemblies of the carts. The present invention is also believed to be advantageous in certain applications, such as where the use of carts is not required or desired, to have a transfer and return system that can operate without the use of wheeled carts. For example, it may be desired to be able to transfer pallets, slip sheets, unit load and the like without the need for carts.